ducklifefandomcom-20200214-history
DuckLife 4
Category:Upgrades Duck Life 4 is the 4th game of all the Duck Life series. Gameplay Starting It started by asking how fast is your computer. By choosing fast, medium (recommended) or slow, you will then proceed to the story. It is about a duck racer that reigns supreme, and the player needs to beat him. Then you will go to the Egg Pick stage. You have $160, which each egg costs $100. 3 egg will be shown: Normal egg, White egg and Golden Egg. By choosing one of these, they will turn to a duck. Once clicked, your egg hatched, later needed to be named. Then it will go to a field with your duck. The caption said "That's a strong duck you've got! Let's see how it does in a race" and you will need to click the Continue button on the bottom right. (nervous, isn't it?) Before your duck arrives, its energy will lose to red instead of yellow, then there is a caption shows "Uh oh, your duck collapsed! Looks like it needs more energy" and you will need to hit 'Continue' at bottom right. Then it shows "Here's some food. Drag it to your duck to increase its energy" and you need to drag the seed to your duck. Then you will need to click continue in the same position as before. Your duck began to run. When it arrives to the finish flag, there is a caption said "Well done! That wasn't very fast but you can always increase your running speed by doing running training. Good luck!" and you will click the continue button. Then it shows to a field. The trainer duck says "Hey, you're new here right? I'm Joe, the running trainer. Talk to me if you ever wanted to increase your running level! See that duck over there with ! over his head? He wants to race you! Just click on his head to start the race! Over here is the shop. You can buy hats, or even new ducks! And finally, that windmill in the distance is the tournament room. Tournaments are sets of three races in a row, without breaks. You can choose a different duck in each race. If you win a tournament, you unlock a new area on the map. And thats about it. Use the mouse to look around the area. You will then click anything you want. There are 6 Areas to unlock. Area 1: Grassland Training Just click on the training duck, Joe to train. The game has three stages: Testing speed, endurance and reactions. You then click either Start Training or Back. If you click Start Training, you will go to the first stage: Speed. (Before you go to the stage, you will need to choose your duck - if you buy a new one at the Shop.) Speed instructions need to move left and right in order to go to the hole and jump to the bottom and stay on the screen as long as you can. If you finished, you will go to the Endurance stage. Endurance instructions is to move left and right. At the sky in the screen, there will be notices, which is, either warning or $ sign. Go below the $ sign and avoid the warning as long as you can. Next one is the Reaction stage. Reaction instructions is to use 1,2,3 or 4 keys. You will jump to a rock when you see numbers on the rock. Now according to the number, click the number on your keyboard and you will jump. When you lose, your training will be over. Challenges 'Y'ou have two challengers: White duck and Brown duck. White duck's reward if you win is $50 while the brown duck reward is an invite to the tournament. Shops Area 2: Swamp Training This game also has 3 stages: reactions, endurance and timing. Challenges You have 3 challengers, Gray duck, Red duck and Blue duck. Gray duck will have $100 as a reward. Red duck will give you ticket to the tournament while the blue duck gives you $100. Shops Area 3: Mountain Training This training has endurance, reactions and timing. Glitches * Sometimes, the duck cannot be named, instead the game itself chooses and you will need to continue rather than naming it. * Clicking on a challenger in the challenge screen causes you to go to the running trainer.